Padova
Colonial Padova Founded on April,20,2018 Padova became the 3rd Colony In German New Guinea.According to annexed size in present day is 32 blocks,Has 4 Embassy's,and 12 members.Padova is known for infrastructure and inhabitants.Located in North East Guinea and a short walk to Lurivia.Padova is currently trying to expand and gain more citizens.Padova is also looking into making a navy and entering the "Food Industry" with The Padova Bar & Grill made selling fish,steak,and bread.Btw first time visit means free food! Mayor Koala A player who started April,3,2018 and was recruited first by XanorakX to Alfatra,France.Koala was relatively active and was thirsty for building.Koala would leave Alfatra for Germany,in where paper would fund a colonial town.Koala has many friends and few enemy's. -Notable Achievements: * Kerala War Veteran * Colonial Rank in Germany * Attended Treaty of Tokyo (However i didn't sign it) * Factor of Irredentism War Border Issues When Padova was created Koala built the town on territory of Island Union.Pock(Leader of Island Union) noticed the growing town and tried to first bribe Koala then threaten the town.Paper was informed about this he was able to come to an agreement,however deal made is unknown.Under the agreement Padova can only expand east and never expand west.Through April-Beginning of May Pock was chill with the occasional fooling around and putting signs ranting us to join Island Union .Tensions rose yet again in where Koala built an 'Unauthorized road" from Sorong to Padova.Pock would later destroy the road and attack koala with lava. Island Union is still provoking Padova with bribery of one member from Padova,and multiple accounts of toxic words and some violence.Pock quoted Padova as"Annoying thing near Sorong".At called the town his multiple times to make him feel beter.War is close with paper turning down the suggestion and Koala recently Ignored Pock.Tensions have been at ease since. Battle of Padova Lantau Troops arived April,27.2018 with Local defenders outnumberd 3 to 1.Lava use from noah was able to kill koala and injured LiveLemur.The very next day Heavy reinforcements from Germany and Japan came to help the Outnumbered town, the battle was fierce with reported deaths of 1 German troop and one Serious injured Lantau troop.The Final battle was on the 30th of April.With little reinforcements online Lantau attacked again,this time 3 defenders Paper,Lemur,and Koala used dirt and lava and pushed back the attacks significantly with 2 seriously injured Lantaun and a Horrific retreat from the Lantuans. ARGUMENTS: Axis Victory:They pushed the Lantuans out of Padova Lantau Victory:They killed A German troop * There was no significant winner. Cattle Massacre On June,9,2018 Noah attacked Trusted Padova citizen shieldtrain he combat logged from lava use.Later he would kill all Sheep,Pigs.and Cows.Noah's reason for attacking was due to other border issues in other German Colonial towns.Paper would later resolve this issue and Noah never came back.We morn the death of over 50 cattle animals in Padova.Koala has tried to put Noah in trial for 'Animal Cruelty'.Noah's trail was judged as 'fair',and the case was closed. Notable People * LiveLemur Councillor from April 20 to April 29 Lemur made some notable infastructure and fought in Battle of Padova he would leave to start his own town also in German New Guinea. * Shieldtrains Trusted from June 3 to Present Day Protected Padova in a minor attack from Pock and The Cattle Massacre he would later also join the Police force of Padova. * Imanoyinghehe Trusted from June 28 to present Day built important infrastructure also a police officer and settler.She is now kicked from the town after grieving and destroying builds.Category:Towns Category:Germany